Memories Never Fade
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Black x Alice


**_Author Note: This is my first _****_Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice _****_fanfic. This is a JokerxAlice I know I made them OOC but I had to so I'm apologizing in advance. This though has been playing in my mind for a bit and I decided to this for my favorite parings, such as, JuliusXAlice, BloodXAlice, PeterXAlice, GowlandXAlice, BorisXAlice, NightmareXAlice, AceXAlice, and ElliotXAlice. I figured each man has a different response to meeting Alice's Ex. His name is Vincent Lowe (Made up name) I couldn't find his name at all so if you know it please PM me so I can fix my mistake._**

**_Me: Nightmare the disclaimer please._**

**_Nightmare: Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice does not belong to Lady Undertaker._**

**_Me: *mumbles* if it did I would have made Alice smack her ex then pair her up with Julius or maybe Nightmare._**

**_Julius: *blushes*_**

**_Me: Any who on with the story._**

Alice looked out the window of the moving carriage. Soon she saw her old home, before she had decided on staying in the Country of Hearts. The carriage soon stopped as she looked at her door she knocked as she waited for a bit, when the door opened she smiled as she saw her sister Lorina.

"Alice! Where have you been! I missed you!" Lorina said as she hugged her and brought her inside. They sat in the sitting room, that's where she saw her ex, Vincent, Alice smiled she felt nothing for him as she touched the ring on her finger.

"Alice where did you disappear too?" Vincent asked as Lorina took a seat next to him.

"I went to what the locals call '_The Country of Hearts'. _It's wonderful there." Alice said smiling bending the truth a bit,

"That reminds me, Lorina…" Alice began a small blush gracing her features as she touched the ring on her finger,

"I met someone." Lorina gasped behind her hand as she let out a soft giggle and said,

"Really? What's his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Joker; he has a twin brother who owns a circus. While Joker is the Prison Warden, I have to admit though he does have a foul mouth…he may at first come out as rude, mean, harsh…but, with me when we are alone, he's sweet and caring not with words but with his actions…" Alice said softly as a small blush formed on her face with a small smile, Vincent raised his eyebrow,

"A prison warden?" he asked as Alice nodded with a smile, they heard a knock on the door Alice quickly stood and said,

"I'll get it." She walked to the door, she opened it and saw Black, and she smiled as she said,

"Please be on your best behavior Black." Black opened his mouth and whispered in her ear,

"Fine, but, you owe me." As he finished his sentence he nipped her ear as he stood straight and removed his hat as he took Alice's arm and placed it in his own before Alice can react,

The couple came back to the sitting room as Vincent and Lorina stood, Alice gave a nervous smile as Black said,

"You must be Lorina, a pleasure to meet you." Alice was surprised he said not one cuss word in that sentence as she watched him kiss her sister's hand. Black stood up straight as he turned to look at Vincent and raised his eyebrow,

"I'm afraid I don't know you." He said,

"I'm Vincent Lowe. You must be Joker that Alice told us about." Joker's eye widened as he nodded,

"I am Joker, please call me Black." They both sat as Black looked at Vincent while wondering what Alice had seen in him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lorina spoke

"Mr. Black may I ask how you and Alice met?" Lorina smiled as Black looked at her and said,

"I actually met her in a holding cell; they had accused her of something she never did. Well as warden I had to take care of her till she was proven innocent. I have to admit at first we hated each other to the point where we couldn't be in the same room as each other." Black chuckled as Alice blushed at Lorina's stare,

"A week later I was out I might add." Alice said as Black laughed and brought her close as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist,

"Yes, that's when you ran into White, my brother, both were friends and White dragged me with them whenever I wasn't busy, to places eventually White got sick of our arguing and left us alone one day we didn't notice we were still arguing when I dropped her off at home."

"When did you two start dating?" Lorina asked, Alice blushed as she said,

"When I was visiting White at the circus he wasn't there, I asked around when they told me Black was injured and White took over. Even though Black and I didn't get along, I decided to take care of him. The first few days he called me every name in the book. Till he healed we came to an understanding and a couple months passed and here we are." She finished saying as Lorina smiled and said,

"Alice can you help me with the tea, please?" both girls stood and walked away towards the kitchen.

Vincent looked at Black's eye patch as he said,

"How did you lose your eye?" Joker grinned and said,

"None of your fucking business." Vincent blanched at Black's colorful vocabulary. As Black leaned back against the love seat and placed his leg on his knee as he said,

"I honestly do not see what Alice saw in you; to me you look like a fucking weakling, who in the face of danger would run away. You wouldn't have the guts to protect Alice, I doubt you even can fucking protect her sister. Speaking of that…" Black paused and looked at him,

"I have to thank you though for being a bastard, if it were not for you leaving Alice for her sister, even I don't know why she seems so dull, I would never have met Alice." Vincent clenched his fists as he said,

"What a colorful vocabulary you have. And you think you can protect her? All you have is a badge and a set a keys the most threatening weapon you have on you is that whip and the fact that you have an eye patch is just for props. What will that do?" Black grinned as he stood he unwound the whip and gave it a nice crack before the whip shifted into a pistol.

"My language is only colorful to those I do not like shit for brains. This is what my whip can do fucker." Black said as he pointed his pistol to Vincent. Black heard them walking back as he quickly shifted the pistol back into the whip as he put it away and sat down like nothing happened, while Vincent was white as a ghost. Lorina placed her hand on his shoulder and said,

"Vincent are you alright? You white as a ghost." Vincent nodded numbly as Alice served the tea, as Black calmly took a sip as his eye was dancing with laughter. Lorina took a sip as she spotted the ring on Alice's hand,

"Why are you wearing a ring for Alice especially on that finger?" she said smiling, Alice blushed as she looked at the ring it was gold with the theater masks on top made of dimands. Black grinned and looked Vincent in the eyes,

"Alice has agreed to marry me. So that makes us brothers-in-law Vincent." Black said with a hint of laughter in his voice as Vincent's eyes widened a bit, Black laughed then calmed down when Alice nudged his ribs.

"Where is father, and Edith?" Alice asked Lorina,

"Father went away on business and Edith went with him. Oh I do so look forward to the wedding." They spoke for the rest of the day, as the sun went down Lorina showed them the guest rooms they went to separate rooms.

Alice smiled as she changed into her nightgown she went to her bed and laid down, she closed her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her waist she smiled knowing it was Black as she turned to look at him his wine red eye looked at her as he grinned,

"Black what are you doing here?" he chuckled and said,

"I played nice today so I deserve a treat Warden Alice." Alice's eyes widened as she said while pushing him away,

"No, Black we can't play that game her-" Black cut her off as he climbed on top of her and kissed her as he trailed kissed down her neck as he said,

"We can if your quiet enough. Besides Warden you owe me. I behaved well for Warden Alice." He purred as he nipped her neck before Alice can protest he silenced her with a kiss as Black muffled Alice's moan with his kiss.

"Oh Black… I love you." Black looked at her and mumbled,

"I love you too, slut."


End file.
